05047
}} is the 5,049th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 25 July, 2008. Written by LESLEY CLARE O'NEILL Directed by MARK MCKILLOP Plot Part One In Wishing Well Cottage, Brenda is still in the house as Gennie realises she is going to have to go to work with Chas. Brenda has a go at the Dingles for fleecing Gennie out of the £500 but Lisa chastises her reckoning she ought to have some respect. David video-conferences with Nicola, who says the agent wants a three story deal so they need another Rollercoaster Rod saga, fast. In Café Hope Chas talks herself in knots trying to get Josh to take on Gennie. Josh agrees on the condition that Chas agrees to accompany him to the vets ball. Chas is bowled over. Gennie feels like a third wheel. In Wishing Well Brenda is worried about how stubborn Gennie is being, but it’s usually about silly things like drinking too many fizzy drinks. Brenda worries that Gennie isn't world-wise. Lisa wonders if Brenda is being insulting again but she assures not. Lisa thinks Brenda mollycoddles Gennie but Brenda makes it clear she is feeling lost without Gennie in her life all the time. On the road Jo runs a sheep over. In the Woolpack Jimmy tells Lexi his trip away wasn't good. Lexi whisks him off to meet Anna De Souza. Donald does the honours much to Lexi's chagrin. Jimmy is smitten. In a field Sam and Daz are working as they see Jo worrying by the roadside and rush off to help. Jo is making a phone call to the vets but there is no answer. Sam calls Gennie directly and gets her to call the emergency number and tell the vet to bring drugs as the sheep is in a lot of pain. Sam comforts a worried Jo In the Vets Surgery Gennie is leaving a message for Josh before making the decision to try and track down the drugs herself. Destroying the vets she hunts for the keys to the drugs cabinet before walloping it with a fire extinguisher and scooping the contents into her bag. In Wishing Well Brenda is fretting as Lisa tries to reason with her. Brenda thinks Gennie is impulsive and they discuss the hot tub money. Brenda admits she misses Gennie's Dad. In The Vets Edna arrives to see the devastation and the missing drugs and immediately phones the police. Part Two Gennie comes down the road on her moped to get to the sheep, inadvertently running it over and coming off her scooter. Gennie gets up and tells them she has drugs but Sam reckons its irrelevant now as the sheep is dead. Jo cries as Gennie laments her terrible record with animals. Aside Jo tells Sam she is petrified of the repercussions. In Brook Cottage David arrives to try and find another Rollercoaster Rod story covering that he is here to chat with Rodney. As Rodney goes to get drinks David searches. Rodney catches him. David covers badly but Rodney doesn't notice anything. David downs his drink and leaves Rodney baffled. Eli works as Gennie pulls up on her moped. Gennie bursts into tears when Eli has a go at her. Eli comforts her as Gennie tells the story. Gennie empties the drugs over the street as the police pull up. PC Swirling arrests Eli and when Gennie confirms she is a Dingle they arrest her too. In the Village David video conferences with Nicola telling her he isn't keen on snooping around Brook Cottage. Nicola persuades him to keep trying. In Café Hope, Jimmy digs for information about Anna from Carl. Jimmy reckons he is going to have a crack at Anna reckoning Dubai is the new Monaco. Carl is unenthused and Jimmy digs further. Jimmy takes Carl for a drink so he can unload. In Wishing Well Lisa assures Brenda she won't let Gennie get into trouble and Brenda agrees that perhaps it is time to give Gennie some freedom. Eli storms in ranting to Brenda about how Gennie has got them charged with breaking and entering. Gennie breaks down in tears. In the Woolpack Jimmy assures Carl that Anna is a woman and they always stick their oars in. Lexi enters and Jimmy wonders if anything is happening with her and Carl who assures not. Jimmy tells Carl that if he isn't interested in Anna then he will be having a crack at her. Carl begs him to be subtle. Anna and Donald arrive. Jimmy fawns and Carl brings him into line going to get the drinks. At the bar Lexi wonders if Carl is ok but Carl isn't interested. Lexi isn't keen on Anna who relishes the fact. In Wishing Well Brenda is upset with Lisa for lying to her about Gennie's job. Brenda ushers Gennie out and Lisa tells Shadrach to leave it as he will make things worse. In the Woolpack Sam and Daz talk about the sheep. Daz wants to know about the woman he fancies. Daz is impressed that the mystery woman has said she likes Sam. Jo comes across for her drink and gives Sam a kiss thank you. Sam reckons he is going to make a move on the mystery woman really soon. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday